Due to the amazing power of computer systems, computer systems are developed to have various functions. Input devices such as mouse devices, keyboards or a trackballs have been widely employed in a computer system for cursor control. Among these input devices, the mouse devices are the most prevailing because they are very easy-to-use. When a palm of the user's hand is supported on a mouse, the user may move the mouse to control movement of the cursor shown on the computer screen. In addition, by operating the click buttons of the mouse device, the user may select a desired item on the function menu of the browsing frame or execute a corresponding function.
In the early stage, the mouse has a left click button and a right click button. With increasing development of computers and their peripheral devices, today's mouse has an additional wheel for executing a vertical scrolling function. By rotating the wheel of the mouse forwardly or backwardly, the graphic-based window or the web page shown on the computer screen may be scrolled in the vertical direction so as to facilitate the user to browse web pages or documents. Nowadays, with the maturity of the mouse technology, the functions of the mouse are diversified. For example, the trends of designing the notebook computer and its peripheral device are toward minimization in order to facilitate portability and storage. For portability and storage, a slim mouse is correspondingly introduced to the market.
For reducing the thickness of the mouse, a slim mouse is disclosed. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a conventional slim mouse. As shown in FIG. 1, the slim mouse 1 comprises a mouse body 10, multiple click buttons 11 and a scroll wheel 12. By operating the click buttons 11, the user may select a desired item on the function menu of the browsing frame or execute a corresponding function. A portion of the scroll wheel 12 is protruded from the outer surface of mouse body 10 such that the scroll wheel 12 can be rotated by a user's finger. Since the mouse body 10 is slim and flat, the slim mouse 1 is advantageous for portability and easy storage. The mouse body 10, however, still has some drawbacks. For example, since the palm of the user's hand fails to be well supported on the slim and flat mouse body 10 of the slim mouse 1, the slim mouse 1 can not meet the ergonomic demand. As a consequence, when the slim mouse 1 has been used for a long term, the user may feel very tired because the palm of the user's hand is always hung in the air.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a slim mouse so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.